Crowclaw
Crowclaw is a thick-furred black tom with golden eyes. Description Appearance : Character : Abilities : Life/Biography Backstory :Crowkit was born to Whitewing and Leaftail during the first moon of leaf-bare. At the time of his and his littermates, Morningkit and Lostkit's, birth food had become scarce almost nonexistent, as a result he had been born the runt of the litter. During this, Crowkit had been fostered off to another queen, Larkwing, whom had died shortly after he was weaned. Due to being pushed off on the queen by his family, Crowkit disowned his mother and father, shortly after he was able to open his eyes. Of course, Larkwing made it completely known to Crowkit that he wasn't welcome once he was weaned and he spent his time alone and grew resentful of both queens. :As time wore on and he reached the age of four moons, Crowkit was now bigger than all the kittens in the nursery and took advantage of this. Torturing and taunting the other kittens, Crowkit began to mix nasty tasting herbs and bugs into the other kittens prey causing some to get sick or ill because of this. The large kitten eventually go tired of these games and as eventually apprenticed earlier than usual, receiving the name Crowpaw. He was apprenticed to Iceheart, whom died shortly afterwards in a battle skirmish. Severla days later, Crowpaw received Cinderheart as his mentor and grew to like the molly as both a role model and a mother figure. :Before long, Cinderheart was forced to retire to the nursery after finding out about expecting Moletooth's kittens. After this he was forced off on his father, who did not take this lightly. The large tom grew angry at his mentor but continued training. Not long after giving Cinderheart had given birth to two kittens; Nettlekit and Stormkit, Crowpaw found himself visiting his mentor and rekindling their relationship. It was shown quite often that he had developed feelings for one of her daughters, Nettlekit, whilst visiting. :Not long after both of Cinderheart's daughters were apprentice, Crowpaw began to show his hatred for his father when Cinderheart could no longer train; due to being pregnant once more. Becoming angry and upset he managed to talk Nettlepaw into running away with him to ScorchClan. Although successful, Nettlepaw was killed shortly after they joined by a Monster. Angry at StarClan now, the large tom finished his training in ScorchClan under Cloudberry receiving the name Crowlcaw, yet earlier than usual. :After receiving his name, Crowlclaw decided to move back to FlameClan and begins to leave. Not long after he catches word that Cinderheart had had another litter, but of toms. Set out to surprise his former mentor, Crowclaw rejoined his home Clan. Upon returning he greets his former mentor but is greeted with hostility and blamed for the death of Nettlepaw by Cinderheart, Stormtail, and Moletooth. Angry at this, Crowclaw explains why they left and said that he hadn't killed her. He explains about how they were out training with Cloudberry and Nettlepaw's mentor, Dustclaw, and went on to tell about how Nettlepaw had dared him to cross the Thunderpath but he had refused having heard of the "monsters" that roam it. Cinderheart interrupts him and says that if he'd just stayed here she'd still be alive and leaves to tend to Toadkit and Grasskit, whom have Greencough. :Crowclaw, feeling guilty and hurt, heads to rest in the Warriors' den but is immediately kicked out for betraying his Clan. Forced to sleep outside camp, Crowclaw finds a tree to nest in and falls asleep. After days of getting the silent treatment from Cinderheart, a group of badgers attacks the camp. In an effort to save his former mentor, Crowclaw goes to sacrifice himself to save Toadkit and Grasskit, although being nearly killed, he is saved by Moletooth who is instead killed. Surprised by this, Crowclaw goes to defend the deceased body of Moletooth and kills the badger. :He reacts afterwards with shock and pain, Crowclaw goes into a panic attack after blaming himself for both the death of Nettlepaw and her father. Afterwards, Cinderheart comforts him saying none of it was his fault and that they were just mad that he talked her into leaving. The wounded warrior is helped to Mintfrost and Moss' den where he is given treatment. :Many moons later, Crowclaw is surprised when he is chosen by Stormstar to lead a border patrol. The warrior leads his four cats; consisting of Stormtail, Toadskip, Brightfern, and Lionfire, out of camp towards the FlameClan/ScorchClan border. During this, Crowclaw makes conversation with Stormtail and Toadskip, the three talking about how Nettlepaw would have enjoyed being here. Toadskip jokes saying that if she were she would have been confined to the nursery. Crowclaw asks why and Stormtail answers saying that she'd be expecting Crowclaw's kits. Crowclaw nods sadly before turning icy on the conversation. Both siblings taking the hint become quiet as they reach the border. :As they reach the border they are met by a patrol of ScorchClan cats led by Lilysong. Lilysong is seen hushing a small black apprentice, who sneers and remarks that the FlameClan scum have arrived. Lilysong scolds the tom, Duckpaw, about his behavior before apologizing to Crowclaw. Crowclaw ignores her apology and warns her about apprentices that disobey the code before leading his patrol away. Roleplay : Lineage : Cameos * Quotes : Relationships : Images Life Character Pixels Please do not edit unless told. Category:Living Category:Bronze Grade Category:Cats Owned by Minkclaw Category:Toms Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Mentor Category:Former ScorchClan Cat